The suspension means for an elevator car must be fastened securely in the elevator hoistway so as to transmit the forces that occur onto a supporting structure which is arranged in the elevator hoistway. The suspension means, for example ropes or belts, are fastened by their end-pieces into the suspension-means end-fastener during installation. Normally for this purpose, a loop is laid in the rope or belt, and the suspension means is jammed in the suspension-means end-fastener, for example by a wedge, which exerts on the rope or belt a press-on pressure so that the latter is pressed against the housing of the suspension-means end-fastener and cannot work loose.
Alternatively known is to lay a loop of a suspension-means end-piece around two wrap-round elements in such manner that, between the oppositely running sections of the loop, a coefficient of friction prevails which is of such magnitude that the suspension means jams itself between the two wrap-round elements. Here too, in addition to the wrapping, also a press-on pressure of a housing part can be exerted on the suspension means.
A suspension-means end-fastener in which the suspension means is wrapped around two wrap-round elements is known, for example, from WO 2008/148768. Here, a wrap-round element is fixed in the housing, and the second wrap-round element can be inserted into the loop through an opening in the housing. Here, the second wrap-round element consists of a sleeve and a bolt for insertion into the sleeve, the bolt being fixed in the sleeve by means of a mechanism which is tensioned by a spring.